


Sick

by Im_fine__save_me



Series: Carmen Sandiego Imagines and Headcanons ❤️ [2]
Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I try not to use sexual innuendos but its hard. So. Hard., Prompt 17: Sleep is for the weak, Prompt 35: Why are you winking at me? Stop., Requested, Sickfic, Zack is one (1) stubborn boi, imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29463405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_fine__save_me/pseuds/Im_fine__save_me
Summary: Zack gets the flu and the Reader tries to take care of him, which proves to be harder than it seems
Relationships: Zack/Reader
Series: Carmen Sandiego Imagines and Headcanons ❤️ [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161416
Kudos: 3





	Sick

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by Kenna.
> 
> Prompts:
> 
> 17\. Sleep is for the weak
> 
> 35\. Why are you winking at me? Stop.

"How are you feeling?" You smile at Zack as you place the cold towel on his forehead. He rolls his eyes as a response. "Maybe you should get some rest?" You suggest, moving some strands of his red hair away from his face.

He shakes his head almost immediately. "No, Y/N, **sleep is for the weak** ," He mumbles before breaking out in a coughing fit. His voice is raspy when he speaks next. "Carm needs me."

You move the rag off of your boyfriends face, hand stroking over his cheek. "Exactly, and you'll be no help to her if you go on a like this" You make your way to the TV cabinet, pulling out a number of _Rogue Vendetta_ DVDs. "I might have an idea of what we can do though." You wink.

He raises his eyebrows. " **Why are you winking at me? Stop** , or I'll need to take another cold shower." You playfully swat his arm as you settle beside him, turning on the first movie.


End file.
